grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandrine-Jeanne de Polignac
Alexandrine-Jeanne de Polignac (8th September 1715 - 1737) was a Grandelumierian noblewoman and courtier. Blessed with a pleasing physique and an “attractive, solid character”, Jeanne was a woman of infinite sweetness. Nicknamed Petite Po, the so-called “mistress of herself” was a celebrated beauty, loved by some as a friend, loathed by others as a profligate gossip. Uninterested, bombastic, stupid, reserved and above all very lazy. She was executed on suspicion of attempting to assassinate and poison the Empress Marie IV, which she was unknowingly innocent. Early Life Birth Alexandrine-Jeanne de Polignac was born on the 8th September 1715, to the Comte Alexandre Phillip de Polignac and Comtesse Marie Louise de Polignac. Jeanne was a member of one of the oldest noble families of Grandelumiere, the name Polignac dated back to Carolingian times. Childhood As was customary with aristocrats, most of whom bore more than one Christian name, she was generally known by the last of her names (Jeanne). Like all young girls of good family, Jeanne was sent to a convent to study and prepare her first communion. Inscribed at Le Couvent De Panthémont, she learned "maintenance, music, drawing, dance ". She would show herself very gifted, contrary to the more academic subjects which completely reject her. Late Childhood Disliking the heavy musky perfumes thought necessary to submerge oneself in, Jeanne in exchange wore fresh flowers in her hair every day, in the hope that their distinct and more subtle perfume would add to her au naturel disposition and temperament. She had a happy childhood. Growing up, she becomes a lovely young girl and bringing together all the canons of the time. It was during her youth that she met Louis-Michel Le Tellier, Marquis de Louvois, a distant cousin, four years her elder. He would become the friend, the confident, the brother and then the lover. They would never be far from one another. Personality and Appearance She was considered beautiful with long dark hair and lilac eyes. Her face of a perfect oval, save for the defective outline and too dark colour of the forehead, her angelic features, her large blue eyes, her long brown hair, her charming mouth, her superb teeth, her well-turned neck and shoulders, her medium figure, which, however, seemed taller than it was in reality, gave her an air of grace rather than of beauty. According to Monsieur, Jeanne appeared "by any standards, strikingly comely...looking like some freshly harvested and luscious fruit." A nose not altogether straight, without, however, being retrousse, a profound gaze, wherein was reflected a naive astonishment, an enchanting smile, a certain nonchalant languor and careless attitude which recalled the Italian Morbidezza, and a simplicity full of naturalness, in striking contrast to the noisy pretension of the other ladies of the court added to her something that was both alluring and piquant. Though not everyone saw her as pleasing, a Mortemarette managed to choke out that Jeanne's ravishing good looks masked her hateful personality. As is common, when beauty is rivaled reputations are ruined. She was labeled as a greedy social climber, uneducated and featherbrained, though the latter sentiments have elements of truth. With all her pleasing attributes, she had an untamed nature for she was quite partial for a drink. Above all, she was harmless and went about her way of life independent of any harsh judgment. "Le Messaline" Alexandrine was a determined flirt and was passionate for commerce. In 1737 a death would have profound influence on Alexandrine's life. Her mother died after having suffered from breast cancer. There was now no one to stand in her way of pursuing pleasure. Without the restraining influence of her mother, Alexandrine indulged in several affairs including one with the Duc d'Orleans, known to all as Monsieur. It was soon said of the young Mademoiselle that she was "crazy about her freedom". By now she was 22 years old and infamous for her way of charming every man she met. She reached quite a level of fame in the Grandelumierian capital where she became the subject of various poets and songwriters: "Since my verses present so much grace, That to be offered to the tamer of humans, Accompanied by a word from your mouth, And presented by your divine hands...". It is no wonder that her behavior allowed people to nickname her "Le Messaline", though the general consensus was that she was "stupid yet harmless." No other relation could amount to her feelings for one man, the man of whom she was set to marry, the Marquis de Louvois. Dumbstruck with the love for her first romance, she began to become jealous as his attachment to his own wife grew. She began to throw herself at him and making a fool of herself in public. Like all relationships, the more one becomes clingy and possessive, the more their lover is driven away. So distressed at his marriage, she wore black upon his wedding day and remained far away from the celebrations. "This is not tears," she said to a friend "It is only water running from my eyes." It soon came to pass that rumours of Alexandrine circulated, that she, in fact, wasn't even noble, that perhaps she was nothing more than a common prostitute. Another rumour claimed she was multiple children with Monsieur, one poem even claiming that Mademoiselle was explicit in assisting her. Downfall and Execution Alexandrine, at first didn't react to such rumours, when she was told of them she simply thought she could ignore them. This would have a decisive effect on events to come. Her image had grown so dirtied and tarnished that nobody would believe her when she became the innocent victim of an outrageous and dangerous scandal. The aim was the assassination of the Empress, and it was lead by a mixed group of Occultists and Protestants. Mademoiselle Marie Josèphe de Paulmy was a Fille d'honneur to the Empress and could have easily committed the assassination herself, indeed on multiple occasions she tried but the only result being a minor illness. Though she could have persisted, the price was too steep. So, without the suspicion of the Mademoiselle de Paulmy, they conducted a plan to lure a gullible and stupid Alexandrine to do their bidding. Alexandrine had happened to catch Mademoiselle de Paulmy explicit in an attempt on the Empress's life. As not to raise alarm, Josèphe de Paulmy blackmailed Alexandrine and threatened her life. It was helpful that the two had become close friends, Alexandrine feeling so close as to share private worries and feelings on the distant Marquis de Louvious. Josèphe promised Alexandrine that she had access to herbal infusions which would act as an aphrodisiac to the Marquis, extending and perking his sex drive. The gullible Alexandrine accepted, unaware that the infusions she was to give would be a deadly poison. Over a series of months, Alexandrine lavished gifts of chocolates and other such pleasantries upon the Marquis, unaware that at stake was his life. Josèphe became enraptured when the Marquis began to share his gifts with his close friends and circle, including the Empress herself. This would continue for weeks until the Cardinal de Mortemart caught onto this and traced the line of sudden sickness amongst the nobility to Alexandrine. The Cardinal confronted her and required a chat in private about the matter. Stricken with fear and horror, she pushed the Cardinal down a flight of stairs and fled into the night. The next morning, a weary and disheveled Alexandrine was caught by the Imperial Guard in the woods outside Versailles. She was arrested and imprisoned at Sainte Pélagie in Paris. The unfortunate Mademoiselle de Polignac seemed to have spent her days between hysterical fear and a belief that she would be able to buy or charm her way out of her captivity. Alexandrine was transferred to the Tour de Temple. At her trial, she was sentenced to death, whereupon she fainted from sheer terror and then had to be carried back to her cell. The next morning she was composed and calm. The executioner arrived in her cell at 8:00 the next morning to cut her hair and prepare her for execution: ‘When she felt the cold touch of steel on her neck and saw her lovely golden curls lying on the dusty floor, Mademoiselle de Polignac collapsed into a pathetic, whimpering creature dead to all sense of dignity and shame.‘ In the presence of the Empress at the site of the Auto Defay, she pleaded for her innocence in the matter, which came to no avail. Mademoiselle de Polignac’s lack of poise and terrified cries of ‘You are going to hurt me! Oh please do not hurt me!’ was something of a surprise to the Cardinal de Mortemart. Nothing remained of the once beautiful Alexandrine, her ashes scattered to the four winds. What was left of her personal possessions at the Temple was distributed to the various others held in captivity. What was left of her was disposed of in the streets outside the site of execution, where she became the very thing her enemies called her, "common street dirt". Honours, Titles, and Styles Titles and Styles * 8th September 1721 - 1737 Her Ladyship, Mademoiselle de Polignac Category:House Polignac Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:Imperial Court